


Lekcja

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Praise Kink, Tragic Romance, no beta we die like man
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Ostatnia lekcja Hiacynta z korzystania z łuku.





	Lekcja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benesia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benesia/gifts).

> Krótkie drabble napisane dla przyjaciółki.
> 
> (Dlaczego ao3 liczy to jako 99 słów znowu, a jest ich 100, wtf)

  
  
Wieczory, mimo ograniczonej widoczności, były najlepszą porą do lekcji z łukiem.

Młody Hiacynt wyglądał, jak prawdziwy bóg, kiedy prężył swoje mięśnie, pociągając za cięciwę broni, podczas gdy jego wzrok był skupiony na celu przed nim.

Wiatr rozwiewał jego włosy o kolorze świeżego zboża, a promienie zachodzącego słońca stawiały go w takim świetle, iż wydawać by się mogło, że młodzieniec tworzył wokół siebie wręcz anielską aurę.

— Widzę, że uczeń przerósł mistrza.

Tak mała pochwała wystarczyła, by Hiacyntowi łuk wyleciał z dłoni. Spłonął on soczystym rumieńcem, doprowadzając Apolla do stanu głębokiego zamyślenia.

Czy już zawsze młodzieniec będzie dążył do zaimponowania mu?


End file.
